


Verdades encubiertas

by RoHoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace dos años que Harry Potter desapareció del Mundo Mágico sin dejar ningún rastro, pero Ginny no ha perdido la esperanza y cada cierto tiempo regresa a Grimmauld Place esperando encontrar alguna noticia. Será en su última visita cuando un sorpresivo hallazgo le revelará la verdad acerca de Harry. Drarry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdades encubiertas

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí me tenéis con un nuevo Drarry. Hace tiempo que me apetecía escribir un fic de esta forma y esta semana por fin la idea vino a mi cabeza. Espero que os guste, yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndola y estoy muy contenta con el resultado.
> 
> Gracias a Aeren por su beteo y por ayudarme siempre con sus consejos que hacen que las historias que escribo queden mucho mejor.
> 
> Disclaimer: Draco y Harry pertenecen a JK.Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos y por ahora no se han quejado.

 

Hay sucesos que pueden llegar a cambiar no sólo una vida, también pueden revelarnos una historia que había transcurrido delante de nosotros sin darnos cuenta. Ginny Weasley jamás habría pensado que al entrar esa tarde en Grimmauld Place descubriría una verdad que había permanecido oculta durante mucho tiempo, algo completamente impensable.

Todo sucedió de la forma más sencilla. Desde la desaparición de Harry Potter hacía ya dos años, la casa había estado cerrada; eran muchos los que pensaban que el héroe había fallecido en extrañas circunstancias. La noche del dos de mayo del año 2000 Harry había ido al homenaje que se realizaba por los caídos en la batalla de Hogwarts; ese acto era algo que todos sabían que el Gryffindor detestaba y por ese motivo, era habitual que al finalizar se refugiara en la soledad de su hogar. Lo anormal fue que al día siguiente Harry no apareciera en la Academia de Aurores, ni contactara con ninguno de sus amigos. Al principio Ron, Hermione y Ginny pensaron que tal vez el moreno necesitaba unos días apartado para recuperarse de algo que le desgastaba anímicamente, pero cuando transcurrieron cinco días, entraron en el hogar de Harry para descubrirla abandonado, con platos sucios en la cocina y la varita de acebo en una mesa. En ese momento, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba bien y comenzó una exhaustiva búsqueda que resultó infructuosa, no encontraban rastros de la magia de Potter y por más que los aurores investigaron, incluso con ayuda del Ministerio Muggle, Harry Potter no aparecía por ningún sitio. Lo único de lo que disponían era de una varita y de una casa vacía, no tenían ninguna prueba ni ningún testigo. Absolutamente nada.

Ron ya se había resignado a pensar que ya no volvería a ver a su amigo, pero Ginny era incapaz de creer eso. Prefería creer que Harry regresaría un día, la otra opción era demasiado cruel como para planteársela. Tal vez, ese era el motivo por el que iba de vez en cuando a la antigua casa del Gryffindor. Recorría las habitaciones con la esperanza de encontrar algo diferente en cada ocasión, algún detalle que le demostrara que alguien había estado allí.

Esa tarde, Ginny comenzó con su habitual ritual. Caminó por los pasillos y llegó hasta la habitación que sabía a la perfección que había sido la de Harry. El polvo se acumulaba por los muebles, una pequeña luz intentaba entrar por las ventanas y la varita que una vez había sido del moreno reposaba en la mesita de al lado de la cama. Había sido ella misma la que la había colocado allí, en una posición concreta que conocía bien, por si alguien visitaba la estancia y la cogía. Con cuidado se acercó y comprobó que todo permanecía exactamente igual, lo único que cambiaba cada vez que entraba en ese cuarto era su edad. Ginny suspiró angustiada, pensando, no por primera vez, que tal vez su hermano tendría razón. Se sentó en la cama, sin importarle que la suciedad pudiera manchar sus ropas y cogió una fotografía que estaba en el mueble, la imagen de los padres de Harry que Hagrid le había regalado al finalizar su primer año en Hogwarts. Lily y James bailaban sin parar, sonriendo y mirándola con cariño. Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas, en más de una ocasión había pensado que los dos se verían igual de felices, que pasarían su vida juntos, pero ahora lo único de lo que disponía era de el recuerdo difuso de un hombre y de un palo de madera abandonado, a parte de ella misma. Se negaba a pensar que el moreno había muerto y eso sólo significaba que se había marchado dejándola allí sola. Con rabia, lanzó la varita hacía un rincón del cuarto y volvió a dejar el marco en su sitio. Por más que le doliera no tenía sentido que continuara castigándose de esa forma, era demasiado cruel y ya había llegado el momento de pasar página.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharse, vio una pequeña luz en el suelo. Con cautela se acercó sigilosa, descubriendo un diminuto destello que emergía de la varita de Harry. Ginny se arrodilló y la cogió con manos temblorosas. En el momento en que la separó de la superficie, volvió a apagarse. Escamada, la acercó de nuevo, comprobando como sólo se iluminaba cuando estaba en contacto contra la madera. Al instante, entendió que en ese sitio debía esconderse algo y que tenía que averiguarlo, no podía creer que un hechizo tan básico como un fermaportus se le hubiera escapado a los aurores. Realizó un finite e intentó quitar las tablas del suelo, pero parecía que no sería tan sencillo como pensaba, ni tan siquiera lo logró con un reducto. Con las dos varitas en la mano, Ginny comenzó a caminar por la estancia, pensando en qué podría ser lo que Harry había escondido tan celosamente como para protegerlo tanto. Al fin, el tacto del acebo entre sus dedos le sugirió una idea: tal vez la solución era tan fácil como realizar el contra hechizo con la misma varita que lo realizó, así que nerviosa, invocó un nuevo finite y esta vez escuchó un ligero crujido. De inmediato, arrancó los listones, descubriendo una caja de cartón. Se había imaginado muchas cosas, pero no algo tan banal como eso, aunque si había permanecido tanto tiempo escondido, debía ser por algo, así que la cogió y se fue al comedor dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que Harry le había ocultado.

Y comenzó a descubrir la verdad.

**3 de mayo de 1999**   
_Por qué lo hiciste Potter? ¿Por qué me salvaste del incendio en la Sala de Menesteres? ¿Por qué no dejaste que muriera? ¿Por qué tuviste que testificar a mi favor? Si me hubieras dejado en paz ahora no estaría solo en un mundo que me odia y que me ha dado la espalda. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser el jodido San Potter? Exijo que me respondas._   
_Draco Malfoy_

¿Draco Malfoy?, pensó tras leer el primer pergamino. ¿Harry había guardado cartas de Malfoy? Eso era lo último que pensaba encontrarse.

**17 de mayo de 1999**   
_Potter,_   
_Deja de enviarme una lechuza cada día. No recuerdo haberte enviado ninguna carta. Pero si por casualidad tienes razón y realmente lo hice sería porque no estaba en mi sano juicio. Cualquiera puede equivocarse o ¿es que tú eres perfecto? Lo mejor será que continuemos como hasta ahora, ignorándonos._   
_Draco Malfoy_

**5 de junio de 1999**   
_Potter,_   
_Eres un pesado. ¿No entiendes que si hasta ahora no te he contestado es porque no quiero hacerlo? Tenía pensado ignorarte durante toda mi vida, pero me has obligado a contestarte la pregunta de tu última lechuza. ¿Por qué no te delaté cuando apareciste en mi casa con la cara deformada como un troll? Ha pasado un año y todavía no sé porque me callé. Si quieres, puedes pensar que estaba muerto de miedo y que no podía ni hablar o que tal vez en el último momento me uní a tu lucha. La cosa es que no lo hice, así que no le des más vueltas._

_Ahora, te vuelvo a hacer la pregunta que según tú te envíe con la primera carta, ¿Por qué me rescataste?  
Draco Malfoy_

**7 de junio de 1999**   
_Potter,_   
_Gracias a tu maldita sinceridad has conseguido que tenga una buena resaca. ¿Cómo puedes decir que merecía ser salvado? Precisamente tú, al que le hice la vida imposible y al que estuve molestando durante tantos años. No hay segundas oportunidades para mí, Potter ¿Es que no lees en El Profeta? ¿No quieres unirte a todas esas personas que exigen que me metan en Azkaban? No seas tan falso, me odias tanto como yo te odio a ti._   
_Draco Malfoy_

**19 de junio de 1999**   
_Potter,_   
_Está claro que tú no te cansas. De verdad, ¿cómo puedes llegar a ser tan plasta?_

_Que sepas que he vuelto a revivir uno de los momentos más jodidos de toda mi vida. Jamás había pensado que alguien hubiera escuchado la conversación con Dumbledore y de todas las personas tenías que ser tú el que lo hiciera. Definitivamente, el mundo me odia._

_Es increíble, pero por una vez te tengo que dar la razón en algo y es que nunca podría haber asesinado a alguien. Es una lástima que nadie más que tú y que yo lo crea, ni los ex-mortífagos que mataron a mis padres ni los que piensan que me merezco lo mismo que les pasó a ellos._

_Y no, por ahora no he vuelto a recibir ninguna amenaza. ¿Tengo que darte las gracias?  
Draco Malfoy_

 Ginny arrugó el papel de la última carta. Algunas cosas empezaban a cuadrar en su cabeza. Recordaba que en esa época casi cada día se podían leer noticias que estaban en contra de que los Malfoy no hubieran acabado en Azkaban. Harry no había dudado en ir a defenderles en su juicio, algo que tanto ella, como Ron y Hermione no habían llegado a entender y a lo que el Gryffindor nunca les quiso dar explicaciones. Su declaración ayudó a que ninguno de ellos fuera a prisión, pero por desgracia los padres de Draco fallecieron tras un ataque perpetrado por antiguos seguidos de Voldemort que pensaban que no merecían seguir libres, quedándose el Slytherin solo y refugiado en su mansión. Lo que no habría imaginado es que Harry le hubiera ayudado de alguna forma. Observó el gran fajo de pergaminos, cavilando que todavía  quedaban muchas cosas por revelarse.

**25 de junio de 1999**   
_Potter,_   
_De acuerdo, ya no te odio, al menos no tanto como cuando me ganabas en los partidos de Quidditch. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que debería hacerlo, porque tengo muchos motivos para detestarte, pero a la vez, me caes bien y todo esto es tan absurdo que me está volviendo loco. Somos enemigos, Potter. Tú un Gyffindor y yo un Sytherin, si hasta Salazar y Godric se llevaban fatal, léete Historia de Hogwarts y ya veras como tengo razón. Esto es como si fuéramos contra las leyes del bien y del mal. Seguro que Dumbledore o tus amigos te lo han dicho. Hazles caso por una vez en tu vida._   
_Draco Malfoy_

**1 de julio de 1999**   
_Potter,_   
_¿Enviarte cartas con una persona te convierte automáticamente en tu amigo? Jamás lo habría pensado. Eres un poco raro, ¿lo sabías?_   
_Draco Malfoy_

**6 de julio de 1999**   
_Harry,_   
_Sólo tú serías capaz de enviar un regalo de cumpleaños un mes más tarde. Pero te lo agradezco, has sido la única persona que se ha acordado. Gracias por devolverme mi varita, ha sido increíble sentir de nuevo la madera de espino en mis manos. Debería odiarte porque has conseguido que por unos momentos volviera a ser feliz. Merezco vivir regodeándome en mis desgracias pero tú no me dejas que lo consiga._

_¿Por qué lo haces, Harry? ¿Por qué llevas tantos meses escribiéndome? ¿Por qué estás empeñado en salvarme una y otra vez?  
Draco_

**8 de julio de 1999**   
_Harry,_   
_Te estás comportando como un manipulador ignorando mis preguntas. ¿Quién te ha enseñado? Dices que no me estás salvando, pero tengo que llevarte la contraria, algo que sabes que disfruto mucho haciendo. Algún día te explicaré porque lo creo, pero por ahora haré como tú y no te lo diré. No eres el único que puede guardar un secreto._   
_Draco_

**28 de julio de 1999**   
_Potter,_   
_Todavía no eres auror, sólo uno en prácticas, era imposible que pudieras hacer algo para impedir que me atacaran. He tenido suerte, sólo han sido unos idiotas que se habían emborrachado y que han pensado que la mejor forma de pasar el rato era atacando a un supuesto mortífago. Los inútiles han creído que no me iba a defender, no ha sido nada grave. Si he estado más tiempo en San Mugo ha sido por protección, cosa de la que estoy seguro tú has tenido algo que ver, ya que no me había pasado antes, así que no intentes negarlo porque no voy a creerte._

_Por cierto, tengo que darte la enhorabuena por tu relación con la chica Weasley. Se os veía bien en las fotos de El Profeta. Dicen que los amigos se desean la felicidad uno al otro, así que espero que lo seas._

_Sólo me queda pedirte otra vez que acabes con esto. Esta será mi última carta. Me lo he pasado bien hablando contigo, pero creo que me iré, aquí no hay nada para mí y me temo que algún día no podré evitar que me hagan daño hasta que consigan matarme. Como ves, sigo siendo el mismo cobarde que en Hogwarts. Hay cosas que nunca cambian._

_Te deseo lo mejor.  
Draco_

 Al terminar esa carta, Ginny recordó las imágenes de las que hablaba Malfoy. Tras muchos días insistiendo, había conseguido salir con Harry a cenar a un restaurante nuevo en el Callejón Diagon. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba fue que una tanda de reporteros les esperara en la puerta, inmortalizando el momento. Harry se había enfadado, alegando que sino se dejaba ver por esos lugares era precisamente para evitar eso. Esa misma noche, había sido cuando habían atacado al Slytherin, dejándole con varios huesos rotos y una pequeña conmoción. Así que las dos noticias habían compartido portada, por un lado la vida amorosa del héroe y por otro, la desastrosa vida del mortífago.

**1 de agosto de 1999**   
_Harry,_   
_¿Para despedirte de mí tienes que verme? ¿No crees que es mejor dejar las cosas así? ¿No prefieres que todo se quede tal y como está?_   
_Draco_

**3 de agosto de 1999**   
_Potter,_   
_No se trata de miedo, cretino. Y que yo recuerde, eso te la dije yo a ti. No te quedes con frases que no son tuyas._

_De acuerdo, este sábado quedaré contigo. Sólo una cerveza y no insistas para que me quede más rato porque te juro que no lo haré. Propón tú un sitio y asegúrate que sea en la zona muggle, el Mundo Mágico no está preparado para ver a un Potter y a un Malfoy juntos en el mismo sitio y sin pelearse.  
Draco._

**8 de agosto de 1999**   
_Harry,_   
_Está bien, tengo que reconocer que a parte de que eres todavía más pesado en persona, ahora eres más divertido que en Hogwarts. Creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien. Corrijo, estoy seguro. Cada vez me dejas con menos motivos para odiarte, seguro que estás orgulloso de eso. Sí, conociéndote te estarás regodeando por esta victoria, pero que sepas que unas cervezas ayudan a que tu compañía sea más entretenida, seguro que la manía que te tenía Voldemort se habría resuelto en un bar. Por cierto, ¿todavía continuas sin saber cómo peinarte?_

_Disfruta de tus vacaciones.  
Draco_

**15 de agosto de 1999**   
_Harry,_   
_Cada día los echo de menos, es una sensación a la que todavía no me he acostumbrado. Es raro vivir en la Mansión con sólo la compañía de mis elfos domésticos, saber que no me encontraré a mi padre leyendo El Profeta en su estudio o a mi madre riendo y abrazándome porque quería hacerlo. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió en la guerra, de las decisiones equivocadas que tomaron, eran mi familia y me querían. Sé que no tengo derecho a quejarme, tú no pudiste disfrutar de la tuya, te la quitó un loco psicótico con aires de grandeza. Me arrepiento y me avergüenzo tanto de todas las veces que me burle de ti. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? Quiero pensar que estaba muerto de celos y eso ayudaba a que no te aguantara._

_En todo caso, gracias por acordarte de mí en este día tan horrible. Es el primer año que estoy sin ellos y sino hubiera sido por tu carta, no sé que habría hecho. Tal vez ahogarme todavía más en alcohol o tal vez ir a por esos desgraciados que los mataron. No te preocupes, no lo haré. Continuaré escondido en este sitio que se ha convertido en una prisión y a la vez en mi salvación.  
Draco_

**18 de agosto de 1999**   
_Harry,_   
_Tú si que sabes animarme. ¿De verdad una mujer te estuvo persiguiendo diciéndote que era la reencarnación de Voldemort y que tenías que casarte con ella para que no se convirtiera en una asesina diabólica? Tienes un don para atraer a gente extraña, Potter. Primero Hagrid y ahora esto. No te piques, que es una broma._

_Gracias por esta distracción y gracias por decirme que has olvidado nuestra época en Hogwarts. Apunta este momento y enmárcalo, no suelo dar las gracias tantas veces._

_Pásatelo bien en tus vacaciones.  
Draco_

**22 de agosto de 1999**   
_No sé cómo te has podido enterar de lo que me ha pasado. No te preocupes, estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me fracturo un hueso. Disfruta de Escocia y no me mandes otra carta, por poco matas a la pobre lechuza con un viaje tan largo._   
_Draco_

**26 de agosto de 1999**   
_De acuerdo. Nos vemos el sábado, a la misma hora y en el mismo bar. Me habrás comprado algún recuerdo, ¿no?_   
_Draco_

**29 de agosto de 1999**   
_Querido Harry,_   
_Estoy tumbado en mi cama con la caja de galletas que me has regalado a mi lado,  pero ahora mismo no es el dulce sabor del chocolate el que saboreo en mi boca. Todavía no puedo creer que fueras capaz de besarme y que yo no te matara por hacerlo. ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿O seré yo? Si no fuera porque todavía puedo sentir tus labios y tu lengua junto a la mía creería que todo ha sido un sueño. Por Merlín, ¡me he besado con Harry Potter! Y la cosa es que no me estoy tirando de los pelos, ni lanzando hechizos por haberlo hecho, es al revés. Si no estuviera seguro de que eres incapaz de hacerlo pensaría que me has dado una poción, pero sé que no es así, lo único que me has dado ha sido el mejor beso que he recibido nunca._   
_Draco_

 El papel cayó arrugado al suelo. Harry había besado a Malfoy. ¡A Malfoy! Ese sábado el Gryffindor le había puesto la excusa que quería descansar de las vacaciones en Escocia, cuando en realidad había estado engañándola con el maldito Slytherin. Hasta ese momento, había pensado que sólo encontraría en esos pergaminos una amistad entre dos chicos, pero no habría imaginado que se hubiera llegado a convertir en algo más que eso, ni tan siquiera sabía que a Harry le gustaran los hombres.

Ginny volvió a mirar las cartas que aún le quedaban por leer, sintiendo como la garganta se le cerraba. Tenía el presentimiento de que todavía quedaban cosas peores por llegar.

**5 de septiembre de 1999**   
_Querido Harry,_   
_Te aseguro que a mí también me gustaría verte otra vez, pero tienes que entender que no siempre podemos tener todo lo que queremos. Ha pasado una semana desde que nos vimos y durante estos días he estado pensando. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Harry? ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto? Qué futuro te podría esperar a mi lado, que apenas puedo salir a la calle sin miedo a que alguien me lance una maldición y con la varita preparada para defenderme. Tengo que parar esto antes de que vaya más, antes de que seas más importante y sea incapaz de alejarme de ti. Olvidemos todos estos meses ahora que estamos a tiempo, es lo mejor para los dos._   
_Draco_

**7 de septiembre de 1999**   
_Querido Harry,_   
_Creía que no podrías ser más pesado, pero contigo siempre me equivoco. Aunque ahora mismo me alegra que seas así. Te mentiría si te dijera que no estaba deseando que hicieras exactamente lo que hiciste, pero contigo la realidad supera la ficción. Por esta vez no tendré en cuenta tus pésimos modales (por poco matas a mis elfos con tantas amenazas), y es que el beso que me diste ha eliminado todas las dudas que tenía. ¿Qué poder tienes que siempre consigues mandar a la mierda todos mis planes? ¿Cómo puede ser que todo el odio que sentía hacía ti ahora es todo lo contrario?_

_Todavía escucho tus palabras, siento tus dedos en mi pelo, tus caricias en mis mejillas, tu boca devorando la mía y no puedo dejar de sonreír como un tonto. ¿Qué me has hecho, Harry?_

_No sé qué saldrá de todo esto, cómo estaremos de aquí a unos meses, pero creo que por una vez te haré caso y no me preocuparé por algo que todavía no ha pasado.  
Tuyo, Draco._

**17 de septiembre de 1999**   
_Harry,_   
_Te vuelvo a repetir que estoy perfectamente. No puedes protegerme siempre y me defendí bastante bien, esos cabrones no se fueron de los jardines de la mansión con tanta facilidad, aunque no te lo creas sé defenderme. Aumentaré las protecciones, no te preocupes._

_Te echo de menos.  
Tuyo, Draco._

**26 de septiembre de 1999**   
_Querido Harry,_   
_Hace tiempo te dije que me estabas salvando y hoy te vuelvo a decir lo mismo. La primera vez que te escribí lo hice borracho, de ahí que al día siguiente no me acordará de nada. En ese momento lo único que quería era estar con mis padres y entonces pensaba que tú eras el culpable de que aún siguiera vivo. Pero no sólo me rescataste de ese incendio, también de una vida en la que no quería estar._

_Esta mañana, cuando nos hemos despertado abrazados en el sofá me he sentido completo. ¿Alguna vez te pasado algo así? A mí nunca y estoy asustado, porque tengo miedo de perder algo que nunca pensé que tendría y que ahora estoy tan acostumbrado a tenerlo que me costaría estar de nuevo sin eso._

_Espero que nadie lea nunca estas cartas, jamás me había abierto tanto con una persona como contigo, así que más te vale que las estés guardando con muchas protecciones o volverás a encontrarte con un Draco con muy mala leche y muerto de la vergüenza.  
Tuyo, Draco._

**4 de octubre de 1999**   
_Querido Harry,_   
_Hace un rato que te has ido de mi casa, dejando tu olor entre mis sábanas. ¿Quién me habría dicho que despertarme a tu lado sería tan… perfecto? Alguna vez leí que hay personas que se explican mejor escribiendo que hablando. No hace falta que te diga que yo soy una de ellas, ¿verdad? Por eso voy a intentar contarte todo lo que no he conseguido decirte cuando estabas desnudo en mi cama._

_Este fin de semana ha sido el más especial e intenso que he tenido en toda mi vida y no ha sido porque hemos estado haciendo el amor cada vez que volvíamos a tener fuerzas, sino porque pasar el tiempo contigo es increíble. No consigo saber en qué momento me conquistaste, cómo has podido meterte tan profundamente en mi piel, tal vez siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos pero era surrealista pensarlo. Todavía me sorprende que seas capaz de quererme como lo haces, que puedas mirar la marca de mi brazo sin asco, que confíes tanto en mí como para que sea yo el que entre en tu cuerpo. Puede que en eso esté la clave de todo, en la confianza que antes era impensable y que ahora es imposible que no la tengamos._

_Y por si aún te quedan dudas, yo también te quiero.  
Tuyo, Draco._

 Los dedos furiosos de Ginny rasgaron el papel en cientos de pedazos, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Tanto tiempo creyendo una mentira, pensando que conocía a una persona y todo había sido falso. Ese mes de septiembre, Harry había estado evitándola con excusas absurdas y ella las había creído todas porque confiaba en él, cuando en realidad, estaba con Malfoy, cuando en realidad, quería a Malfoy. Ahora ya tenía claro dónde estaba el Gryffindor, aunque todavía no entendía del todo porque había tenido que marcharse. Recordaba que el Slytherin también se había ido unas semanas antes de la desaparición de Harry y nunca podría haber pensado que ambas ausencias estuvieran relacionadas. Que estúpida había sido.

**1 de noviembre de 1999**   
_Querido Harry,_   
_No quiero que vuelvas a pasar una noche de Halloween tú solo. Yo también tengo mis fantasmas y no tienes que vivir unos momentos tan difíciles como el aniversario de la muerte de tus padres sin nadie. No hace falta que te recuerde que me tienes a mí, ¿verdad? Ven esta noche a casa, quiero estar contigo, necesito ser útil y ayudarte. Sé que lo podrías hacer sin mí, pero nunca viene mal una ayuda extra. Déjame quererte._   
_Tuyo, Draco._

_**12 de noviembre de 1999**  
No Harry, este fin de semana tienes que celebrar con tus amigos que has aprobado el examen de Pociones. Estoy seguro de que si Snape siguiera con vida se emborracharía también, pero por la sorpresa de que no hayas suspendido. No frunzas el ceño, que es una broma cariño. No te pongas los vaqueros azules que son los que más marcan tu bonito culo, no quiero que alguien lo manosee. _

_Pásatelo bien, ya tendremos otro día para nosotros. Te aseguro que mi cama y el lubricante te estarán esperando.  
Tuyo, Draco._

**2 de diciembre de 1999**   
_Querido Harry,_   
_No deberías haber venido a San Mugo, te has arriesgado mucho y lo sabes. Siempre intento tener cuidado, pero supongo que después de tanto tiempo sin ninguna amenaza, me confíe pensando en que no pasaría nada por ir al Callejón Diagon. Muchas veces pienso que esta gente no se quedará a gusto hasta que me vean muerto. Si, estoy siendo un pesimista, pero no puedo evitarlo. Si no fuera por ti, me habría marchado de esta asquerosa ciudad que no me deja olvidar la peor época de mi vida. Será mejor que piense en tu agradable, pero innecesaria, visita. Me ha gustado ver una cara querida después de sentir tanto odio._   
_Tuyo, Draco._

  **20 de diciembre de 1999**  
 _Querido Harry,_  
 _Sólo a ti se te podía ocurrir celebrar la Navidad una semana antes, pero no puedo negarte que tu sorpresa me ha encantado. Hace tanto tiempo de la última vez que disfruté de estas fiestas que se había convertido en un recuerdo borroso. El mejor regalo de todos ha sido estar contigo, el que me demuestres tu amor y tu cariño. Me he convertido en un adicto a tus besos y a tus caricias, ¿era esto lo que querías? ¿Qué sea incapaz de vivir sin tenerte, qué recuerde cada minuto lo que es estar unido a ti, qué me sienta el chico más feliz de todo el mundo? Enhorabuena, lo has conseguido y te doy las gracias por haberlo hecho_.

_Te quiere,  
Draco._

_P.D: no te preocupes por no poder estar conmigo en Navidad, pásatelo bien con los Weasley y recuerda que el uno de enero tenemos una cita._

 Ginny podía rememorar a la perfección esas fiestas. Harry las había celebrado con la compañía de su familia, pero había estado extraño y distante. Ella había intentando animarle, acercándose a él. Lo que en ese momento lo achacó al cansancio de la Academia y a la posible melancolía por las personas fallecidas en la guerra, había sido por estar lejos de la persona a la que ahora sabía que él amaba. Ahora comprendía porque su relación había pasado a ser tan fría, porque casi nunca la besaba o la tocaba, sólo cuando comenzaban los reproches o cuando cedía por su insistencia. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que Harry siempre la querría?

**2 de enero del 2000**   
_Querido Harry,_   
_Jamás me habría imaginado que ir al concierto de Año Nuevo en Viena te gustaría tanto. Como ya te conté, era una tradición que cumplía cada año con mis padres y deseaba compartirla contigo. Me alegro muchísimo de haberlo hecho._

_No sé que ha sido lo que más me ha gustado: si lo guapo que estabas vestido con ese traje negro (por Merlín, me he aguantado las ganas de arrancarte la ropa y de maldecir a todos los que babeaban contigo), tu cara de felicidad mientras escuchabas a la Orquesta tocar o que pudiéramos pasear tranquilamente por las calles como una pareja más, sin miedo a un ataque, a que alguien nos reconociera, siendo sólo dos chicos que se quieren. Si pudiera, Harry, si fuera capaz, así sería nuestra vida. Tú y yo juntos en algún lugar en el que a nadie le importara que un Malfoy amara a un Potter. Que bonito sueño, ¿no crees?_

_Descansa, te espera un mes duro de prácticas alejado de mí._

_Te quiere,  
Draco._

**18 de enero del 2000**   
_Harry,_   
_Si volviera a leer todas las cartas que te he enviado, estoy seguro que podría comprobar que he repetido muchas veces las palabras “nunca” o “jamas”. Hace tres semanas que no nos vemos, que no sé nada de ti, te echo tanto de menos que parezco un inferi y nunca pensé que podría sentir algo parecido._

_Cada noche te recuerdo tumbado en mi cama. Parece que puedo verte a mi lado, con tu pelo despeinado, tus grandes ojos verdes, tus labios que me han besado por todo mi cuerpo. Cada noche me toco creyendo que eres tú el que lo hace, que es tu boca la que está rodeándome la polla, que es tu lengua la que me está chupando, que son tus brazos los que me agarran mientras te clavas dentro de mí sin parar, mientras me quitas la respiración con cada estocada, mientras consigues que grite tu nombre una y otra vez cuando me corro muerto de placer. Me pones tanto Harry, que sólo con mirar el sofá en el que tantas veces hemos follado se me pone dura. Me has convertido en un pervertido que se pasa el día cachondo y encima, has logrado que te escriba cosas como esta. ¿Te gusta, Harry? ¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres que te escriba todas las cosas sucias que quiero que me hagamos? O ¿prefieres llevarte una sorpresa cuando por fin estés de nuevo desnudo delante de mí? Lástima que no puedas salir de ese sitio en el que estás encerrado, me tendré que conformar con mis fantasías, mi mano y ese juguetito que compramos en Viena. Ya sabes que todo se acaba pegando y la perversión ya no es sólo cosa tuya._

_Te quiere,  
Draco._

**27 de enero del 2000**   
_Querido Harry,_   
_Durante estas semanas he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de que antes creía que podría morir sintiéndome tan solo, ahora creo que podría morir de pura necesidad. ¿Es así el amor? ¿Es normal creer que te falta algo cuando te alejan de la persona a la que amas? Antes me habría dado miedo pensar algo así, ahora estoy tan seguro de mis sentimientos que me parece una tontería haber creído que nada de esto pasaría._

_Esta carta y la anterior las leerás esta misma noche cuando por fin hayas vuelto a casa. Estoy convencido de que mi plan ha salido a la perfección y he conseguido que tengas una erección y una sonrisa de idiota por lo que te acabo de decir, más o menos como yo. Así que, ¿a qué estás esperando, Harry? Mi cama y mi cuerpo desnudo están deseando tu compañía. Ven conmigo._

_Te quiere,  
Draco._

**2 de febrero del 2000**   
_Harry,_   
_Sé que te dije que podría morir de necesidad por estar sin ti, pero creo que por poco acabas conmigo. Me repito otra vez, pero jamás pensé que podría follar tanto en poco tiempo, Gryffindor pervertido. Pero que quede claro que en realidad no me estoy quejando, los dos lo necesitamos después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y ha sido… espectacular, ardiente, pasional y más adjetivos con los que podría rellenar hojas y hojas y creo que todavía me quedaría corto. Pero todo se puede resumir en solo una: tú._

_Coge fuerzas, las necesitaras dentro de poco._

_Te quiere,  
Draco._

_**7 de febrero del 2000**  
No estoy enfadado. Entiendo lo que ha pasado y por eso sé que si no viniste fue porque no te quedo más remedio. A veces olvido que tienes una vida más allá de mi casa, que tienes que combinar las clases tan duras de la Academia, con tus amigos, la chica Weasley  y conmigo. Supongo que soy un egoísta y te deseo sólo para mí, pero como ya te dije en una ocasión, no siempre tenemos lo que queremos. No le des más vueltas, yo no lo hago._

_Te quiere,  
Draco._

Ginny se fijó en la fecha de la carta, comprendiendo dónde había estado Harry. La noche anterior habían celebrado el cumpleaños de su padre en la Madriguera. Al moreno se le había olvidado por completo e intento evitar ir a esa cena por todos los medios, alegando que acababa de regresar de estar un mes fuera de casa. La discusión que tuvieron fue sin lugar a dudas una de las peores que habían tenido, pero finalmente Harry cedió acompañándola malhumorado.

**15 de febrero del 2000**   
_Querido Harry,_   
_Tienes un don para lograr que haga cosas por primera vez. ¿Te puedes creer que nunca había celebrado San Valentín? Siempre me había parecido una fiesta algo tonta pero cuando has aparecido con la botella de champán y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, he mandado a la mierda todo lo que pensaba. Te das cuenta que no es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿verdad? Lo gracioso de todo esto es que yo también quería pasar este día contigo. Me estás convirtiendo no sólo en un pervertido, también en un romántico. ¿Qué pensarían de mí todos los que se creen que me paso el día haciendo magia oscura cuando en realidad estoy escribiendo cursiladas? Pero sabes qué, no me importa._

_Gracias por el colgante de fénix, me ha encantado. Espero que te gustara el mío, que cada vez que mires la hora te acuerdes de mí y no sólo por el pequeño dragón, también por lo bien que quedaba en mi muñeca. Haz eso Harry, cada vez que lo veas recuérdame desnudo con sólo tu reloj puesto. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo sin ponerte cachondo? Yo con tocar la cadena de tu regalo se me pone dura, pero es que es inevitable volver a pensar en todo lo que hicimos ayer en la cama. Ahora soy un chico que se muere de ganas por follar a todas horas, pero estamos en la mejor edad para hacerlo, ¿verdad?_

_Te quiere,  
Draco._

**29 de febrero del 2000**   
_Harry,_   
_Estoy bien, sólo necesito tiempo._   
_Draco._

**5 de marzo del 2000**   
_No te estoy castigando, si no quiero verte es porque necesito unos días. Sólo te pido eso._   
_Draco_

**16 de marzo del 2000**   
_Sí, te sigo amando. No, no vengas._   
_Draco_

Ginny releyó las últimas cartas sin entender qué podía haber sucedido para que Malfoy no quisiera ver a Harry. Entonces, se dio cuenta de los meses y creyó entender porque Draco se negaba a estar con él.

**3 de abril del 2000**   
_Harry,_   
_Ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos y pronto hará un año que empezamos a escribirnos. Muchas cosas han cambiado y otras… otras no tanto. Lo que voy a contarte será largo y me ha costado mucho decidirme pero es necesario que lo haga._

_Desde que empezamos nuestra relación sabía que había otra persona en tu vida, a pesar de que ninguno la nombrara e hiciéramos como si no existiera. Nunca te lo reproché, porque lo que había entre los dos era complicado, pero sobre todo porque creía que sabiendo que me amabas ya tenía bastante. Pero cuando te he visto con ella en la portada de El Profeta, ha sido cuando Ginny se ha hecho real. Verla a tu lado, con las manos unidas de la misma forma que nosotros el día que fuimos a Viena, me ha hecho entender que jamás podré estar así contigo y es injusto tanto para ti como para mí. No son celos, sé que me amas, no hace falta que me lo jures y siempre he preferido no pensar en que las noches que no estabas conmigo podías estar con ella. Si durante este tiempo no te he dicho nada ha sido porque sentía que no merecía que me quisieras tanto y una parte de mí esperaba que llegara el día que todo esto se acabaría. Me has cambiado en muchas cosas, pero en otras ni un milagro lo habría conseguido._

_Estas semanas he pensado mucho y he decidido irme de Londres. Dejaré atrás muchas cosas, pero es lo mejor. Sólo tú me atabas aquí, pero creo que tengo que ser egoísta y comenzar a vivir una vida normal, lejos de esta ciudad que me odia y en la que nadie quiere verme. Los dos sabemos las cicatrices que me están quedando de todos los ataques, heridas que tardan en curarse y que tú me has ayudado a sanarlas con cremas y pociones, pero no es sólo mi cuerpo el que está rompiéndose, todo esta dentro de mi cabeza. Los gritos, la rabia, los insultos y ya no puedo más._

_Te amo Harry, no pienses que no lo hago. Siempre recordaré todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, el amor que me has dado y que me has hecho sentir, tus risas, tus abrazos, tus besos, las noches de pasión y las tardes en el sofá leyendo un libro. Me has hecho sentir especial y me has ayudado a tener ganas de seguir adelante en un mundo que me rechaza. Se feliz. Te lo mereces.  
Draco Malfoy_

El pergamino de esta última carta estaba arrugado y con restos de tinta corrida. No hacía falta pensar mucho para entender que habían sido unas gotas las que habían hecho que eso sucedería. Lo que Ginny no podía saber era de quien habrían sido las lágrimas. ¿De Draco al escribir, de Harry al leer o de ambos? La foto de la que Malfoy hablaba había sido la última de los dos que había salido en una publicación. A partir de ese día, Harry se había refugiado en casa, faltando muchos días a la Academia. Ahora recordaba que Hermione le había comentado que desde hacía tiempo notaba extraño a Harry, pero ella seguía enfadada por la discusión del cumpleaños de su padre y no había hecho nada para intentar solucionar el problema, creyendo que sería él quien daría el brazo a torcer.

¿De verdad había creído que Harry la amaba? O incluso, ¿el amor que había sentido hacía él podía parecerse al que Draco tenía por Harry? Ahora parecía insignificante, una adolescente que se había enamorado de un ideal, de una persona que ni tan siquiera conocía, porque el verdadero Harry era el que le había escrito a Malfoy. Ese era el auténtico.

Todavía le quedaban algunos pergaminos, y aunque creía saber como finalizaba la historia, todavía le faltaba conocer que había hecho Harry para estar con Malfoy. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que se está diluyendo la rabia por enterarse tras tantos años de la verdad, había entendido que no podía competir con algo tan fuerte como lo que había encontrado en esos papeles. Sería absurdo intentarlo. Y también empezaba a entender los motivos de Harry para irse.

**10 de abril del 2000**   
_Harry,_   
_No vengas a San Mungo. No me ha pasado nada grave. Esto sólo ha hecho que piense que no me equivoco al irme de aquí. Y deja de amenazar a las lechuzas si no respondo a tus cartas, por Merlín._   
_Draco_

_**15 de abril del 2000**  
No, Potter. Ni que se te ocurra. Tú tienes una vida, tienes amigos, un trabajo, una novia, un futuro, así que deja de decir tonterías. No te lo permitiré y no pienso decirte dónde me voy._

_Esta es la última vez que hablaré contigo, en unos días me marcho y esta vez nada podrá detenerme. Si no he vuelto a verte es porque sé que intentarás que cambie de opinión y me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te haré caso y no es una opción._

_Adiós Harry, no pierdas el tiempo pensando en un pobre idiota como yo. Sal, diviértete y ponte los vaqueros azules. Disfruta de la vida y por última vez,_   
_Te quiere,_   
_Draco Malfoy_

**_2 de mayo del 2000_** _  
No sé quien puede estar leyendo esta carta, tal vez Ron, Hermione o Ginny._

_Lo primero de todo es pediros perdón, seguramente me habréis buscado por todos lados para encontrarme y si todo ha salido bien, no lo habréis conseguido._

_Para que mi plan fuera perfecto y nadie sospechara nada, tenía que seguir más o menos con mi vida, además de abandonar aquí mi varita para no dejar ningún rastro de magia con la que podíais haberme seguido y también para que encontrarais años después las cartas que quería que leyerais. Sé que si os hubiera dicho que me marchaba me lo habrías impedido y eso no entra en mis planes._

_He elegido este día por varios motivos, pero sobre todo porque fue cuando comencé a conocer al verdadero Draco y también porque quiero recordarlo no como el día de la batalla de Hogwarts, sino como cuando ha muerto Harry Potter naciendo otro chico que lo único que desea es disfrutar de la vida junto a la persona que ama._

_Eso es otra cosa que necesito contaros. Draco no me hechizó, ni utilizó ninguna poción, simplemente nos enamoramos de una forma tan natural que es increíble que no lo hubiéramos hecho antes; los dos estamos convencidos que con tantas peleas no teníamos tiempo para pensar que en realidad nos gustábamos. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba tan loco por Draco que era imposible alejarme de él. Perdóname Ginny por todo el tiempo que te he engañado, no te lo merecías y sé que soy un cabrón por el daño que voy a hacerte. Debería haber acabado nuestra relación hace tiempo y no continuar con algo que estaba tan roto. Admito que lo que hice estuvo mal y entenderé que no quieras perdonarme._

_Si habéis leído las cartas de Draco, habréis entendido que lo que sentíamos uno por el otro no era un absurdo amor adolescente. Intenté que no se marchara pero comprendo los motivos por los que se ha ido de Londres y es por eso que he decidido acompañarle. Draco siempre me decía que le había salvado, pero en realidad, fue algo de los dos y no quiero estar sin él. Es así de simple. Las dos semanas que lleva fuera han sido una maldita pesadilla y hoy iré en su busca, porque sé dónde está y no pienso abandonarle. Mi futuro está a su lado._

_Espero que entendáis mi decisión y la respetéis, los dos merecemos ser felices y sólo lo seremos abandonando una ciudad llena de prejuicios y que quiere ver muerto al hombre que amo._

_Siempre recordaré nuestros años en Hogwarts y todo lo que hicisteis por mí. Tal vez dentro de muchos años nos volvamos a ver, mientras tanto, espero que todo os vaya bien. Yo seré feliz tan sólo con pasear cogido de la mano de Draco._

_P.D: Os pido un último favor. Destruid las cartas y la fotografía que hay en la caja. Si las he dejado era porque teníais que saber la verdad y ya han cumplido su misión._

_Un abrazo,  
Harry Potter._

Ginny soltó el pergamino, cayendo al suelo junto al resto. Habían sido muchas horas leyendo sin cesar, el frío se había adueñado por completo de su cuerpo y todo un compendio de sentimientos hacían que sintiese el estomago y la garganta cerrados por completo.

Ahora por fin sabía qué había sido de Harry. Durante esos dos años había imaginado muchas cosas, pero nunca le había pasado por la cabeza algo como lo que había encontrado. La última carta de Harry no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda. Amaba a Draco, de una forma tan entregada y tan pura que no había dudado en dejar todo atrás para estar con él. No podía compararse a lo que ellos habían tenido, era imposible y estúpido hacerlo.

Miró la caja en la que había encontrado las misivas, encontrando la imagen que el Gryffindor había dicho que se hallaba en ella, sin saber si llorar o alegrarse por lo que veía. Eran Harry y Draco, los dos vestidos con unos elegantes trajes, abrazados, riendo, contemplándose uno al otro con unos ojos plagados de amor. Ella nunca había sentido esa mirada, si cariño, pero no pura adoración y sentimientos a flor de piel. Estuvo mucho tiempo observándoles, dejando que las personas que se encontraban en la fotografía hablaran mucho más que las palabras que Draco había escrito.

No hacía falta que supiera nada más. Todo se resumía en esa imagen y, por increíble que le pareciera, en esos instantes no había pena, ni odio, sólo comprensión. Con tranquilidad, recogió los pergaminos, volviéndolos a colocar en el recipiente junto a la foto. Pero antes de salir de Grimmauld Place, fue corriendo a la habitación de Harry, saliendo al instante con un pequeño marco en la mano.

Y sin más, se marchó de esa casa en la que había llegado a pensar que algún día viviría con quien había creído que sería su marido. Tal vez al día siguiente, cuando hubiera asimilado todo lo que le había sido revelado, odiaría a Harry por haberla engañado. Pero ahora llevaba con ella una historia de amor y por el momento no pensaba compartirla con nadie más.

 En otra parte del mundo, dos chicos caminaban por una calle con las manos entrelazadas, sin que nadie supiera quiénes eran o por qué estaban juntos. Harry sonrió, Draco le dio un beso. _No necesitaban nada más que eso_.


End file.
